Dearly detached Dexter
by hiddendaisy1821
Summary: It's time to play the game. A bloody game. Dexter POV.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it.

**AN:** What if Brian didn't die at the end of season 1? This takes place sometime in season 2.

---

A perfect murder. Beautiful. If there is such thing.

Pathetic.

The things you do for your own pleasure can assure you a perfect crime. Just to put it as officials say. In a certain contest for you to understand what is it that I do. Play. A sort of fun in which I indulge every once in a while, as my Dark Passenger lurks in my shadows. Hungry...Always hungry. Searching for its next victim to bask in its new found freedom. The one that I feel only when I'm in the backseat and enjoying the ride which he provides. Harry's code, a set of rules, which is always in the back of my mind, taunting me, whispering the necessities for my own survival.

And you wonder what am I talking about. You see it is not something a normal human could indulge himself in. A hobby of sorts. Clinically clean. Although I prefer neat and comfortable. A set of rules that are needed to be followed to provide a necessary disguise in front of other humans. Harry used to say ''Blend in and they will believe'', wise words as only a cop can tell a serial killer.

And there it is that word. Serial killer. Such awful words for such a pleasurable hobby of mine. Disgusted. Not nearly close to what I'm about to reveal. Please do not confuse my good nature of sorts as a weakness in my story telling, for what I'm about to say is not for those with weak stomachs. Not that I care. You see my emotions are what you would say a little on the lower side or more like none existed. A facade for the ignorant just as Harry taught me.

People are most gullible creatures that I know. With a smile you can put anything past them. Sneak a body in a trunk of a car, body parts in a trash bag...mmm... many things. For me they are there to fill certain need in my own skeleton closet. Right now I'm gonna unload it all to you...

And it starts.

"Dexter we have another homicide."

Wonderful. Isn't it?

"We think it is the Ice truck killer again."

He's managed to do it again. Maybe. The sweet mystery of the unknown. There's only one person who can rid me of this doubt.

Oh, brother where art thou?

----

TBC? Maybe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Don't own 'em.

----

So I find myself in this pitiful room. Full of humans with their primitive needs and emotions. My dear sister is still blowing her horn because of what my dearest brother did. A little fun hasn't hurt anyone yet, has it? Judging from what I can see I'll be her torn in a shoe today.

"Dex for fucks sake where the hell were you?"

Ohh…how I love her when she sweet talks to me. My interest in what has brought her cheerful self here has gotten the best of me.

"Deb, I didn't know you need some poor fool like me self to stir up this dump, but hey, I'm here."

I can see the frown lines increasing as I finish my beautiful comeback and had to wonder is it so hard to put that kind of emotions on face. Normally. Not to dearest Dexter it isn't. I tried for an hour in front of a mirror but I can see my acting carrier is gonna be blown to bits for its past reference. Well what can you do?

"I thought you'd call me only in mayor homicides, isn't this play garden, sis?''

And the lines go deeper as I continue. Yep, she isn't having a good day. Me considering that I didn't take My Dark Passenger for a ride these days you can call me edgy by reason not action. For now. My excited other self is already planning our next trip in the wilderness. Wonder how it would be?

"I don't have time for your mocking right now, Dex. But I thought we killed Rudy…Sorry, Brian?''

At least she has a point there. I did it myself and even waited until he bled dry, which took my then confused self longer than normally. I'm still kicking the shoe on that one. I specifically remember what I did then. I'm very neat monster compared to other imbeciles. They leave all the blood and fingerprints around, even a blind man with a pointing stick could find them. And I did my work with Biney. Oh I did. Even now and then I can muster a feeling of sorrow in me, or not. Sadly he was a dog without a leash and I had to put him back to his place. Now, that being concluded I can feel my companion whispering a new meaning to this game. We have got ourselves a new player in town… Copycat perhaps.

"Dear sister, I don't believe your fiancé would greet us with such pleasure. I think he's happily cooking in hell that you so fondly believe in."

She looks somehow relieved by my conformation and even puts up a happy face that means she's satisfied with herself.

"I believe you're right. So who could it be? A copycat maybe?" she asks with a frown "Not again. We had like hundred e-mails of people who were worshiping the ground he walks on. I believe someone just took a fan definition to another level."

Again with a smile. She probably wants to rub on me how good of a detective she is, now that she got promoted. I put my best supporting smile with a little tap on a shoulder. Maybe even a little witty come back should do the trick.

"Don't get ahead of yourself Deb. I haven't even looked at the crime scene, but I can tell you there's more to this guy, or girl."

Not wanting to wait for her to respond I moved forward to finally look at the master piece this newbie has presented us with. Let me see how high he can score on Dexter's personal crime sheet.

-----

**AN**: What'd you guys think? Good, bad? Worth continuing?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: See chapter 1.

--

And so we found ourselves at the fun place called murder scene and what do we have here? Nothing much. Killer obviously doesn't like being messy as myself. He probably had to leave something that could indicate that he's still an amateur or perhaps more on the dark side than other sad people. But as I look around the dusty room I actually have to praise him on a job well done. Definitely not an amateur.

Looking around this place weakens a pleasant whispering inside my head. I see that Passenger wants to come out and play. I should probably look for our newest playmate that could satisfy the Passenger for at least a little bit. I know just who might join us for our picnic party for two.

James Gibon, our physical therapist who does more than therapy on his patients. I probably should find some solid evidence since my stepfather always said that you can't play without a bulletproof evidence to back you up. The copycat has to wait, it's time for Dark Passenger to take a walk on the dark side and enjoy himself for a bit.

Let the games begin.

First, I need to pay a visit to our sports office and see what is hiding under all that dust. Maybe a lunch will do me good, gotta keep my body fit and my high metabolism running so we can be in a top form. Must be ready to perform for the audience as they say. Enough of talk, time for some action. Come out, come out where ever you are…

--

Not many people can hide their deep secrets for too long because as they say the truth always comes out. So I'm looking for our therapists ugly head to come up and grace us with its knowledge. Oh I see, his companion is left behind as all hot shots do. The laptop. I'm no hacker, but I know a few moves. Let see… ah yes, need the password.

Mostly it is something that can be found close to the device. And what do we have here, a lovely picture of our therapist on Hawaii. Let's try this one and what do you know, we're in. I have a sudden urge to pat myself on shoulder. Good boy Dex…for now.

As far as personal folders our boy hits the top charts. He saves everything. Mistake number one. He didn't even try to cover his track like he's so sure of himself. Mistake number two. It's just staring at me on it's desktop and finally as I open it mistake number three. Bulletproof evidence.

I'm actually rather disappointed that it didn't take me longer, which means I'll have to entertain myself with him a little longer than I wanted to. Dark Passenger growls in my ear. There will be overtime for sure. Our player we'll be out for dangerous playing and the referee will have nothing else than to remove him from the court. Permanently.

--

The fool moon howls at me and I know it is the time for me to take a walk on the dark side. I feel the rush of what I'm about to do go through me and fill me with unbelievable power. Nothing can stop me now. As I wait inside our playmates house waiting for him to come. I prepare the main event.

As I mentioned earlier in our little monologue, I like to keep things clean. All that blood can make a person think that an amateur did this. God forbid such a horrible thing. I've been doing this game for long enough to know a difference between an expert and a beginner.

Did I just hear the door opening?

The footsteps can be heard through the empty apartment and I'm ready for our 'special time' to begin. I hear my friend growling in my ear.

I've waited enough.

He passes beside me not having a clue what is just about to happen. Moving swiftly I knock him on the ground and pull a wire around his neck. He tries to struggle but is no match for me and my whispering friend. The thud of his body falling to the ground makes me release my hold on him. It's quite handy, this wire. I picked it out myself and modified it a little bit. Oh yeah there's a man lying on the ground waiting for our event to continue. I get easily distracted when I'm entertained.

Shall we move on with Dexter's show. Ladies and gentlemen… Welcome… and hope for our volunteer to be a horrible experience.


End file.
